


Loved You First

by zerrietolarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerrietolarry/pseuds/zerrietolarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perrie Edwards never planned on being bisexual. Yet on her first day of high school she finds herself attracted to the beautiful Jade Thirlwall instead of her boyfriend, Zayn. Suddenly she's torn between who she is and who everyone assumes she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved You First

**Author's Note:**

> Completely fictional. I'm not saying any of these people act this way its all for fictional purposes :]

Perrie Edwards found herself starring at her schedule, mouth wide open. She didn't have a class with Leigh, Jesy or her boyfriend, Zayn. The bell rang and she hurried off to her english class , alone. She took an open seat next to a pretty looking girl and looked around at who was in her class. Suddenly the girl next to her turned to look at her. Perrie immediately realized who it was. Jade Thirlwall. She hung out with all those gay freaks. Louis, Harry, Ashton, Luke, Eleanor, Danielle. Her ex-friend Sophia was part of the group too along with her boyfriend Liam. Sophia had told Perrie off about a year ago when she made a comment about how gay Louis was looking. She had picked up her lunch tray, walked right over to the table and sat in between Liam and Danielle. They had immediately accepted her as one of their own. Suddenly she saw Harry Styles walk in. He was so hot. Perrie thought. The hot was are AlWays gay!! Perrie noticed Jade still looking at her. Jade was so pretty. "Hi Perrie!" Jade said. Perrie smiled at her because wow she had such a beautiful accent. "Hello Jade" She said. She looked on the other side of Jade to see Eleanor and Danielle starring daggers at her. "GOSH! who stuck the dildo up their ass. Perrie pulled out a piece of paper. She scribbled her number down quickly and then added "Call me :) you're so sweet!" And slipped it on Jade's desk when she turned to talk to Danielle  
-After Class- All class Perrie had found herself starring at Jade. Its not like she missed much was only the first day. Suddenly she felt someone grab her shoulder. "Perald" someone hissed.w "Eleawhore" Perrie hissed back. "Stay. Away. From Jade." Eleanor said. "Aw why cheating on your little girlfriend with Jadey hmmm." "No you little-" "Eleanor!" Danielle called from down the hall. Perrie noticed their entire group waiting for her. "Go back to your boyfriend, slut. Jade doesn't need drama. She's a sweetheart and you're- Eleanor looked her up and down. you." Then Eleanor walked over to her friends. Perrie walked off towards her locker. No one told her what to do. especially not Eleanor Calder. She would have Jade in her bed by next week. Perrie sighed. Ugh stop being so gay Perrie she thought to herself. Maybe she could get Zayn to do a quicky in the bathroom before class.


End file.
